Draco's Decision
by silly221
Summary: Draco is forced to choose between a horrible death or trusted those he believed were his enemies.


Draco's decision

I screamed loudly hoping that he would find it in his heart to save me, it felt as though I was praying for a miracle. I was desperately clutching hold of Goyle as I tried my hardest to reach the top of a huge pile of burning desks. I continued to scream, releasing all of my fear and praying that somebody or something would come and help me. The fire seemed alive, as I looked down I saw it spiralling fiercely and engulfing anything in it's sight. It looked hungry, I hated to admit it, but I was scared.

Then out of nowhere I saw him flying towards me, trust Potter to find the only broom in this room that hadn't been swallowed in the flames. As he got closer I pulled Goyle under my arm and held out my hand, he grabbed it tightly but the heat had made my hands sweaty and slipped almost instantly.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" I heard the Weasley boy shouting, firstly I felt angry and then I realised he had every right to want to leave me for dead. That's when he swooped their broom down to where I nervously held on for my life, Granger pulled Goyle onto her broom and I felt relieved as the weight was lifted. Potter hovered before me and held out his hand to me, I hesitated for second before I took it and stumbled onto the broom behind him.

"The door, get to the door, the door!" I screamed in his ear and he sped up in response, through the black smoke and the choking I noticed something shining. Potter's head turned in the direction of what looked like a small tiara, something didn't look right about it though, it looked as if it had died, as if all the life had been taken out of it. But that was impossible, an old tiara couldn't have been alive. I realised that this must have been the 'diadem' they had been searching for. He seemed very desperate to get his hands on it, I noticed the broom starting to dive.

"_What are you doing, what are you doing?the door's that way!" _But he didn't listen, we got faster until the tiara was hooked around his wrist and we shot of in the direction of the door. I hated to admit it, but he really was so much better than me on a broomstick, sometimes talent did mean more than expensive equipment.

The fire lunged for us in the shape of a giant serpent, I held tightly to Potter as he dodged the fire. We sped through the last patch of smoke and emerged into the fresh air of the corridor, the broom hit the wall and I fell heavily onto the ground next to where Goyle had been rested. I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest and thought about Crabbe.

"C – Crabbe," I choked but the smoke stopped me from continuing, I cleared my throat. "C – Crabbe..."

"He's dead," Said Weasley with a harsh and bitter tone, this time I truly understood his anger. Somebody who I believed to be my friend had almost killed me, whilst those who I had believed were my enemies had save my life. I continued to gaze at the tiara that Potter was clasping to so tightly, I heard then talking about Weasley's sister but I had only really tuned in when they examined the curious artifact.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" Granger whimpered.

"Sorry?" Potter questioned, of course he wouldn't have dreamt of learning such dark magic.

"Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the only substance that destroy horcruxes..." Once again I tuned out, I had no idea what she was talking about. I hated knowing that somebody with 'dirty' blood knew of more magic than I did, a pure blood. But the more I thought about it the more I realised it didn't matter, in a dual or a test or even a test of bravery, Granger would have always won. She was a better witch than I was wizard, and it was at that point that I stopped caring. The three 'heroes' ran off and I got up onto my feet, where was I supposed to go now?

If anybody saw me they would believe me to be on the dark lord's side and kill me, I didn't want to die for him, I didn't want to die for anybody. I wandered around the empty corridors of the castle until I heard a loud voice echoing. He was asking for Potter, he was telling him to go to the forbidden forest and for the first time in my life I really pitied Harry Potter. His friends were dying and the only way he could save them was to sacrifice his own life, but maybe he knew a way to overthrow the dark lord for good. Maybe that's what those horcrux things did, but theirs had been destroyed, I had no idea what was going to happen.

I slid down one of the walls in the corridor and waiting for the now silent castle to come alive again, I decided to look out at the grounds and saw the damage that had been caused. It didn't look like Hogwarts any more, it looked like those old muggle remains of castles. The play that had been my home for so many years was now lay before me, destroyed.

In the distance I saw a crowd approaching, I starting to prepare myself mentally for the fight I thought was about to commence, but nobody was fighting. The crowds were also leaving the castle, they were all muttering and crying, that's when I noticed Potter's body being lowered to the ground before the dark lord.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed and it all went quiet, I ran away from the window and made my way towards the entrance to get a closer look, I couldn't believe my eyes. As I reached the battle however I saw a very different story, more muttering, but this time of how Potter was still alive. I entered the hall making sure to keep myself hidden, Potter started talking to the dark lord about the Elder wand. I had always believed it to be a myth, but here they both were confident of it's existence. Potter told the dark lord how when I had disarmed Dumbledore I had become master of the wand, the dark lord told him that he would kill me once he had killed him, my eyes darted around the room searching for a way out but I was now trapped.

"But you're too late," said Potter. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." The dark lord's face faltered, he looked scared for a second but that soon changed. Potter spoke some more but in the tension of the situation I failed to hear him.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" Was the next thing I heard along with,

"_Expelliarmus!_" There was a loud bang and a huge explosion of Golden flames in the centre as the spells clashed. As the tension peaked the dark lord's wand flew out of his hands and Harry caught it in his. Voldemort was dead, sprawled out across the floor.

Soon the great hall was full of bodies, nobody cared to the death eaters but those who had fought against them were now receiving the respect they deserved. I saw my parents desperately searching for me as all the other death eaters fled, I stepped out to be pulled into a hug with my mother. I couldn't help feel like I should have stayed and thanked Potter, but I knew he needed time to grieve for the friends he had lost. I would thank him one day though, I knew I would. The boy who did more than just live had deeply gained my respect.


End file.
